Never say Never
by Cit-Cat Mccoy
Summary: What happens when Jeb decides to put the flock in the care of the CIA? and what happens when Max finds out that her guard is none other than out two favorite teenage spies Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

ENJOY MY NEWEST STORY! YAY! OK HERE GOES WITH THE DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR GALLAGHER GIRLS! NOW THAT ITS IS OVER ENJOY!

Max's POV:

I had done a lot of yelling in my lifetime. In fact most of the yelling I had done in my life was at Jeb Batchelder.

This case was not much different. He had the nerve to come to my mom's house where we were staying and make an executive decision to force us into the protection of the US government.

I immediately disagreed and it wasn't until my mother backed him up that I came to the terms of my demise.

Slowly and painfully my Flock, My family said goodbye to Ella and my mom, to cookies and to happiness.

You know what especially pissed me off? Was that Jeb called me a drama queen! Me a drama queen I was absolutely horrified with the idea.

And so that is how I found myself walking down a deserted avenue passing cold gray buildings and blacked out glass windows.

A little bit along the way we had seen an advertisement for a séance and I knew that this neighborhood was not normal.

Jeb beckoned to the flock and I and we turned into a large room with a table in the middle.

It was dark and I could make out three figures sitting down behind the block of cherry wood.

Jeb wandered closer and the man in front stood up walking over to us.

"Joe!" Jeb exclaimed shaking hands with Mr. Mystery.

From what I could tell he was handsome, high cheekbones, green eyes and smile marks.

Unfortunately he was not smiling now so I had no way to test my theory. His face was sullen and he looked us over.

His eyes had a weary look to them and I had no doubt that this man "Joe", had seen a lot in his lets say, forty years.

Jeb led us to the table and I noticed that around it enough chairs sat in order for Jeb to sit in front of us with all of the flock lined up behind him.

I sat down in the chair that was indicated and motioned for the flock to sit down by me.

I surveyed the room again and took in the appearance of the ones who were now seated behind "Joe".

The girl was tall and very pretty, she could have easily walked a runway and yet seemed to melt into the shadows.

Her attire was an exact mirror of her. She was dressed in a short plaid skirt with a pair of deadly, navy blue heels.

She had on a crisp white ruffled blouse and a navy blue sweater with a tiny shield in the corner.

Her hair was light brown and perfectly straight coming into layers towards the bottom.

I wasn't sure but as I looked at her I noticed her put her hand to her ear and mumble something into a tiny silver ear piece that was lodged there.

The boy was just as Handsome, with dark brown hair that fell in a mess above startling green eyes.

His attire was more casual and simply dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a gray V-neck t-shirt with a similar crest on the corner.

He was smirking as he also put his hand up to his ear and hissed something into the earpiece.

The girl smiled a small smile but continue to stare straight ahead her eyes glued on a nonexistent target.

Jeb took a seat in front us leaning against his chair staring at the two teenagers wearily.

I almost laughed at his expression. What was the stupid white coat afraid of, they looked like some rich kids from a private school coming to take us to there school where there rich daddies sent them.

I glared at the girl and I noticed the first sign of pain as she took in my expression.

She put her hand to her ear and muttered the first intelligible thing she had said so far.

"The Gallagher girl glare"

I smiled and The mysterious man "Joe" Began introductions.

"Jeb, It is a pleasure to see you again!" The man said his voice deep and alluring

"Same to you Mr. Soloman" Jeb answered so wait are we off first name basis now?

"Who do you have with you? Are these the kids we spoke of over the phone?" Mr. Soloman said his eyes probing us again.

"Yes they are! Max?" He gestured at me to introduce my family and I shot him a glare before standing and motioning for the flock to follow.

"My name is Maximum Ride, and this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel" I gestured around to my flock and then plunked back down in my chair again.

"Who have you brought Soloman?" Jeb overlooked the teenagers again now with superiority

"Jeb, This is Special agent Morgan, daughter of Rachel Morgan, Top student in field work and cov-ops and my god daughter"

I felt my mouth hang open and I fumbled in my brain for the key to closing it again. Special agent? She looked like a breeze could blow her over.

"Really? Rachel Morgan? I should have known you look just like her!" Jeb exclaimed smiling at the expressionless girl. When he said this the corners of her mouth twitched at an unknown joke.

"Joe, your making me sound like an assassin. You can call me Cammie and over comms Chameleon" I didn't have a clue at what she meant by comms so I just nodded.

"And this" Soloman gestured to the teenage boy "Is Zachary Goode Top student at Blackthorn, and accelerated in PE, Trailing and tracking as well a working with our female operatives"

Soloman smiled, Zachary Smirked and Cammie hissed. I was then surprised as Zachary slid his hand into Cammies and Soloman rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Soloman, If you tell them my name is Zachary it sounds almost worse Jimmy" Cammie growled

"It's Josh!" and Zachary smiled

"Call me Zach"

"Well I will let you guys get to know each other, as they will be your protectors for the next few months.

Now if you will excuse me I have a few things to discuss with Soloman!" Jeb said conversationally wandering out of the door and into a tiny office followed by Soloman.

As soon as they were out of sight Cammie stood up and walked to the center of the bare room and flicked on a light.

"I don't know why they don't turn the lights on!" She grumbled and flashed back pulling Zach with her to the center and motioning us to follow her.

We did, and soon Zach and Cammie were staring at us from about five feet away as an invisible line was drawn between us.

Fang suddenly burst out laughing (A/N: Fang will be OOC right here, I would have Ig do it but he is blind…)

"What?" I shoved him

"Its… Just… they.. so …. Intense!" He managed to breath I noticed Angel concentrating and soon Iggy was laughing too.

"WHAT IS IT!" I yelled quieting them.

"Max you always look so tough so I know that you can destroy anyone but from the way that she looks there is no way that she is a special agent!

She looks like… well she just looks like a girl!" Iggy explained I smiled and knew he was speaking the truth. I looked over at Cammie and Saw anger apparent on her features.

"You just committed suicide!" Zach said snaking his arm around Cammie's waist trying to calm the fuming girl.

Cammie broke free and glared at Iggy

"What?" I asked

"Never Tell a Gallagher Girl they don't look dangerous!" Zach explained

"Ha Ha! How could anyone be scared of you!" Iggy and fang laughed again.

That was it Cammie broke, she threw a round-house kick at fang so fast he didn't see it coming, and that was really something.

He tried to fight back but she put a strong arm around his neck and twisted throwing him to the ground with a

"Oof" He tried to climb up but she placed a foot on his chest meanwhile grabbing Iggy By the arm and twisting throwing him to the ground next to Fang.

I looked at Iggy noticing that he, A full grown Bird-Kid was unconscious.

I once again forgot how to close my mouth.

"What were you saying about Gallagher girls?" Cammie whispered menacingly

"Uh Uh No-Nothing!" Fang exclaimed

"Ma'am!" Fang added

"That's what I thought" Cammie said letting him up and falling again into Zach's arms.

He leaned down and kissed her whispering something against her lips. Cammie smiled and kissed him back.

Fang cleared his throat and I shot him a glare.

Cammie Looked up from Zach and glared at Fang too.

"Did you need something?" She said bitterly obviously not over the whole "You aren't fierce thing".

As much as I felt sorry for Fang I enjoyed watching someone else teach him a lesson.

The door burst open and Jeb and Soloman came in.

Jeb looked around the room scared and

Soloman just walked in completely at ease with the two teenage spies completely making out in front of him or the unconscious mutant on the floor.

"Cammie!" Finally he was going to act normal "You receive ten extra credit points for that one, or maybe fifteen because he is a mutant!"

Cammie looked up and grinned at "Joe".

"Oh and Mr. Goode? You know That you are lip locking with my god daughter right?" Soloman added grabbing a thick folder of the table.

"Yep!" Zach said popping the "P" Whilst leaning down to kiss her again

"We better Wake Iggy up!" Jeb said "The plane Leaves in an hour!"

"To?" I questioned

"To your safe house!"

SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I THOUGHT IT WAS OK BUT YOU KNOW… TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN BY CLICKING THE MAGICAL BUTTON RIGHT BELOW

I

I

I

L _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I

I

I

I

I

\ /


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Read It is important

Hey guys I am so very sorry that this isn't a real update! I just wanted to let you know that my word processing program has gone into the big word processing heaven in the sky for the time being until I can replace it with newer software, I am typing this on my cousin's computer, because I am staying at her house for the next week before I go back home to NYC! I am putting all my stories on Hiatus for a bit until I can fully get a new word processing program that can't konk out on me when I need it most! Until then I wanted to point out the fact that on my profile there are several outfits and pics for my various stories so go check them all out. I also am looking for a writing partner to help me finish my unfinished stories and BETA some of them so if you are interested leave me a review or PM me.

For now fly on (© Maximum Ride "Fang")

Cit-Cat Mccoy

3


End file.
